


Can't Wait

by fits_in_frames



Category: Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day (2008)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Grubb's never been a patient girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII ([original comment](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html?thread=836943#t836943)).

Sarah Grubb's never been a patient girl--always wanting to open her Christmas presents at midnight, never understanding the need to say grace before a meal. Delysia Lafosse is much the same way (wishy-washy, yes; patient, no) but only Michael knows this, and he graciously keeps it to himself.

Except when she doesn't. Keep it to herself, that is.

They're not on the boat to America ten minutes before she finds an empty spot in the corridor, unceremoniously drops her bag next to her while shoving him up against the wall, yanks on his jacket and kisses him feverishly. He melts into her, a hand on her shoulders calming and slowing her down.

"Delysia," he reprimands gently when she finally has to stop to breathe, "you kiss like a man who's just got out of prison."

"You would know," she teases. From anyone else, it would be an insult, but somehow from her, it's an expression of gratitude. He smiles at her as he pulls away from her greedy mouth.

"Let's at least make it to the cabin first, all right, love?" He wants this as much as she does--he's the one straight out of the clinker, after all--but he'd like to maintain some semblance of dignity with the other passengers he's going to have to share a boat with for the next few days.

She sets back on her heels, mocking defeat. He picks up her bag, and offers his arm. She takes it, walking with little impatient steps as he strides along beside her. He almost laughs, but holds back. She wouldn't appreciate it.

The cabin is tiny--certainly nothing like the flats she's been staying in lately--and there's two bed awkwardly placed on top of each other. He thinks how it's a good thing Delysia's a small woman (and how it wouldn't really matter if she wasn't) as he tosses their bags and his hat onto the bottom bunk. He hears the door click shut, and looks behind him to see her, back to the door, with a glint in her eye and a devilish smile on her face. He abandons the bags, takes off his jacket, and practically launches himself at her, pinning her to the door. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her, humming contentedly into her mouth; she grabs fistfuls of his shirt, kicks off her shoes, and gets one leg up around his waist. He moves his hands to her waist and holds her there, as steady as he can, and she gets the other leg around him, too. She fumbles with his belt buckle while he hitches her skirt up around her waist and accidentally rips her knickers.

"It's all right," she gasps between mouthy kisses, "I'm sure they sell underwear in New York."

He laughs, breathlessly, and then her hands are on him, guiding him inside her. She lets her head roll back, eyelids fluttering, and he presses his mouth to her exposed neck, feeling the warm smoothness of her skin against his lips. One hand tangles in his hair; the other moves down his back, dragging across his shoulder blade. He pushes into her, again and again, ignoring the loose door behind her that might fall off its hinges at any moment, paying more attention to his name rolling around in her mouth. She digs her heel into his spine and he can't contain himself anymore, kissing her deeply as his hips still and he sees stars behind his eyelids. He pulls away, slightly, hands lingering on her hips, and she steals one last kiss as she drops her legs from around him, grabbing his arms for support.

"If that's how you are in the first fifteen minutes," she breathes, "I can't wait for the rest of our lives."

"Please, Grubb," he murmurs teasingly, "you couldn't even wait until we made it to the bed." She smiles knowingly, and he smiles back.


End file.
